El Extraño Profesor
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Traducción  Aquel nuevo Profesor de las cejas pobladas… Harry no podía dejar de encontrar algunos aspectos sobre él que no eran normales.


_**El Extraño Profesor**_

_[Traducción] Aquel nuevo Profesor de las cejas pobladas… Harry no podía dejar de encontrar algunos aspectos sobre él que no eran normales._

* * *

De nuevo en Hetalia (para la felicidad de mi bro). Ahora una traducción de un Crossover con Harry Potter.

**Disclamer**_: _Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himayura. Harry Potter tampoco es de mi autoría, sino de J. K. Rowling. Para rematar, la historia no es de mi propiedad. Tensai-chan es la mente detrás de este fic. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Advertencia**_:_ Mal lenguaje. (No mucho, fracasé estrepitosamente al traducir jerga inglesa).

**Dedicado a:**Tensai-chan, autora del fic.

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Esto fue escrito para min älskling, quien hizo que sintiera una maldita culpa por no terminarlo pronto. De cualquier forma, aquí es el obligatorio crossover. Disfrútenlo y dejen un review, si ustedes quieren._

_

* * *

_

El Profesor Kirkland era, incluso para los estándares liberales de Hogwarts, nada normal.

* * *

En primer lugar, estaba la forma que él vestía.

La primera vez que Harry lo vio al inicio del Banquete de Bienvenida, sentado entre todos los otros profesores, vestido con un simple traje de tweed, él no pudo dejar de pensar "_¿Qué hace un muggle aquí?"_ Él no era el único, escuchó en varias voces la misma idea. Un traje podría ser habitual para otros trabajos, pero Hogwarts era una escuela de magia, en donde las capas y los sombreros eran usuales.

Cuando él ingresó a su clase de Historia de la Magia cinco minutos tarde, engalanando con algo parecido a un viejo uniforme militar muggle, Harry no pudo evitarle preguntar _"Señor, ¿por qué está vestido así?"_

Y… el profesor lo observó por un largo minuto antes de mirarse a sí mismo y maldecir en voz baja. Harry apenas logró captar las palabras _"jodida anticuada moda de los magos…_ _Se burlaron de mí… Medieval…"_

Él sabiamente decidió no volver a preguntar

* * *

Segundo, la forma como él hablaba.

Él tenía el acento más raro que Harry había escuchado en su vida. En un minuto sonaba como si fuera de clase alta, como la Reina misma; para que en otro, él conversara en un dialecto que solo se oía en aquellos lugares que los Dursley le advertían a Dudley mantenerse alejado, aunque nunca le previnieran a Harry de la misma cosa. El profesor podría cambiar del acento inglés al escocés, al irlandés, al galés en una misma oración. Todos estaban de acuerdo que ni en el infierno, habría forma que eso fuese natural. Sin embargo, él continuó con su extraña manera de dialogar durante todo el año.

* * *

En tercera, sus lecciones.

La cosa inicial que hizo en su primera lección con él, fue decirles a todos que colocaran sus libros en una gran pila en el piso. El segundo acto que él hizo fue proceder a prenderle fuego a todo el set con su varita. En medio de las inevitables preguntas que esto produjo, él se sentó allí mirando impasible hasta que cada página se había incinerado, castigando a cualquier alumno que intentara apagar el fuego. Fue sólo cuando todos los libros se habían quemado a cenizas, él los redujo a la nada, y en ese momento se puso de pie, estrechó sus manos enguantadas, sonrió y habló a la clase:

— ¡Muy bien! Pónganme atención, Yo tengo una mayor sensatez que el que escribió estos pedazos de mierda. Ahora tomen algo de papel y un bolígrafo, o lo que sea que ustedes usan, y copien lo que yo digo. Se duermen en mi clase y vivirán para lamentarlo. Ahora, en 1832, el año de _La Ley de la Gran Reforma_, aunque pienso que ustedes no lo saben, de todos modos, 1832, ¿qué pasó en ese año?

Hermione, como era predecible, alzó la mano para decir la respuesta. Él le dio la palabra con un leve gesto de su mano.

—Ese fue el año en que _Gwenllian la Duende Asesina_ decidió… Bueno, matar duendes. Ella libró una guerra en contra de su raza.

El asintió con la cabeza, sentado desde su escritorio y cruzando sus piernas de una manera extrañamente femenina. Sus cejas gruesas se juntaron como si trajera algo a la memoria.

— ¡Ah, sí, Gwenllian! Linda chica, es una pena que tuviera tendencias homicidas, ¿Pero que podrías hacer cuando no podías pronunciar ni tu propio nombre? Bien, lo de La Guerra contra los Duendes, lo supongo. Ella, sin embargo, no podía medio cocinar un maldito guiso excepcional.

Y muchas de sus clases fueron como ésta. Él narraba como si hubiese participado en las batallas, o como si el conociera a aquellas personas. Era una de las más insólitas formas de enseñar que Harry haya visto, pero… no podía negar que hacía las lecciones más interesantes. ¿Quién quisiera escuchar sobre como muchas brujas murieron en los disturbios del _Equal_ _Rites_ en 1785, cuando podrías encontrar que una de las que lideraban la revuelta de hechiceras tenía fobia a las ranas y podría felizmente matar a todo aquel que cruzara su camino? El Profesor Kirkland pudo hacer algo que Harry consideraba imposible: Él podía hacer la Historia de la Magia _interesante._

* * *

Cuarta, estaban las peculiares visitas que él tenía.

Nadie sabía de dónde provenían estos invitados, sólo que ellos podían siempre hablar con el Profesor Kirkland por algunos minutos, a menudo, en lenguas extranjeras, y luego, volvían a su lugar de procedencia.

Una vez cuando estaban, justo a la mitad de la lección sobre Marvin el Malicioso, un hombre alto rubio con anteojos, tiraba de un niño, vestido de marinerito, que luchaba por no entrar. El Profesor Kirkland sólo dejó de hablar y miró a ambos, con una expresión sombría y de enojo.

— ¡Oh!, ¿no te dije que me molesta cuando estoy dando clases?

El niño tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, cruzó sus brazos con petulancia, así como pudo, porque una de sus extremidades estaba todavía en manos del hombre alto.

— ¡Cómo si quisiera venir a verte! ¡Pero papá quiere un tiempo a solas con Fi-Tino y me contó que yo tengo que estar contigo! ¡Cómo si yo deseara ver a un imbécil como tú de cualquier forma!

El Profesor se sentó en su escritorio, frotándose la sien con la mano, y suspiró en voz alta a sí mismo antes de responder. Su voz adquirió un tono inusual.

—Berwald... ¿No puedes llevarlo durante media hora más? ¿Hasta que termine las clases del día?

El hombre alto negó con cabeza, eligiendo hablar por primera vez en un idioma que Harry pensó que podría reconocer como sueco:

—_Filmen börjar om fyrtio minuter. Ta pojken. Han har redan förstört tillräckligt många nätter för mig och min hustru._

El profesor enseguida miró de manera suplicante a todos y les pidió no decirle a cualquiera de los otros maestros, pero tuvo que dejarlos salir media hora antes. Ni siquiera Hermione se quejó de esto. Todos estaban agradecidos por una media hora adicional de tiempo libre. Dejaron al niño pequeño diciendo algo alegre en otro idioma y al profesor golpeándose la cabeza contra la pizarra. Él se enteró más tarde, por una Hermione riendo, que el chiquillo había, de hecho, estuvo maldiciendo a todos ellos en un florido finés. De alguna manera, Harry no se sorprendió.

* * *

Quinto, él comparte el amor a los dragones con Hagrid. (1)

Harry y sus amigos fueron a ver a Hagrid, cuando lo encontraron charlando animadamente con el profesor sobre las propiedades del aliento de fuego del Galés Verde Común comparado con el Longhorn Rumano. Fue raro, encontrar a alguien que comparte el amor suicida de Hagrid hacia aquellas criaturas.

* * *

Sexto, su varita tenía una estrella en la punta.

Se veía como a un juguete muggle barato. En serio.

* * *

Séptimo, la fotografía en su escritorio.

Sobre su escritorio estaba una foto de un hombre joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y anteojos, con una extraña pieza de cabello que sobresalía a su derecha. No se movía, lo cual era extraño en sí mismo. Muy pocos magos acostumbran a tener fotografías muggles.

Algunas personas intentaron cuestionar al Profesor Kirkland sobre aquel hombre en la foto, pero cada uno de ellos terminaba en detención por "entrometerse en la vida privada del Profesor".

Fred y George empezaron a tomar apuestas a la mitad de lo que llevaba el año sobre quién era ese hombre, algunas de las más aceptables eran "Hermano perdido", "Hijo fugado", o "Amante gay". El escuchó a una parte de las chicas apostar por la última posibilidad, por alguna razón. Los gemelos mencionaron a todos que ellos revelarían a los ganadores el lunes de la última semana del trimestre, para darse tiempo para recibir las respuestas primero.

Todos esperaban esto con anticipación, y en la última semana del plazo, todos se encontraban expectantes en la Sala Común, incluso aquellos que no habían realizado ninguna apuesta. Todo el mundo quería saber, lo que había sido construido como un misterio. Por fin, los gemelos entraron al lugar con un sao que contenía las apuestas de todos, con idénticas sonrisas en el rostro.

—Me temo que tenga que decirlo.

Comenzó uno de ellos, tal vez Fred.

— ¡Pero nadie atinó a la respuesta correcta!

Terminando el otro, obviamente se aguantaron la risa.

—Resulta que, ¡Kirkland lo encontró en un campo y lo crió!

Por su puesto, nadie les creyó. Empero, apegándose a su historia como la verdad, y, refunfuñándose a sí mismos, la gente finalmente se dirigió a sus dormitorios sin su dinero.

* * *

Octavo, sus ojos

Eran verdes, sí. Pero… había algo en ellos. Algo que hacía que desearías no verlos de cerca, porque te pierdes. Ellos hablaban de una inmensurable edad, experiencia, y aunque su rostro era joven, sus ojos cargaban la sabiduría y el cansancio de alguien mucho mayor. Había rumores que él era realmente de la edad de Dumbledore, pero que usaba hechizos de vanidad para mantenerse con ese aspecto juvenil. Decían que las gruesas cejas eran un desafortunado efecto secundario de ello.

Harry, cuando lo escuchaba exponer acerca de las "Revueltas de los Duendes" como si el verdaderamente haya participado en ellas. Las Revueltas de los Duendes pasaron, al menos, hace tres siglos, por lo tanto no dejaba de cuestionarse que si él era mucho más viejo que Dumbledore.

* * *

Noveno, la última conversación que ellos tuvieron al final del año.

El Profesor Kirkland le había comentado a Harry verlo en su oficina después de la última lección, y, aunque al parecer molesto por conseguir un castigo cuando él no había hecho nada malo, Harry no podía rechazar la petición de un profesor.

Cuando él caminó hacia el salón, el docente estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando la imagen que él tenía ahí. Él se sobresaltó cuando Harry entró, y le dijo en corto que se sentara, mientras él colocaba sus manos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa, como si se apoyara en sí mismo.

—Harry, ¿quién crees que soy?

Él parpadeó un segundo, pues no estaba seguro de lo que el maestro trataba de hacerle entender.

—Hum… ¿Usted es el Profesor Kirkland?

El profesor lo había mirado por un largo minuto antes de mover lentamente su cabeza. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaron los propios de Harry, como si lo analizaran, considerándolo digno de algo. Harry se movió en su butaca, sintiéndose incómodo ante el intento del profesor de mirarlo fijamente.

—Buena suerte, Harry. Recuerda que Inglaterra siempre estará de tu lado. Las cosas no serán fáciles para ti, pero tú siempre puedes contar conmigo.

El realizó un gesto hacia la puerta, indicando entonces que Harry se podía ir. Cuan agradecido estaba, intentando no darse demasiada prisa para ser educado. Después de correr dos pasillos, él casi consigue olvidar la persistente sospecha en las palabras de su maestro. La mirada, temía que estaría con él por siempre.

* * *

Décimo, se fue.

El siguiente año el Profesor Binns regresó como es usual, y ninguno de los maestros hace referencia del hecho que hubiera algún otro catedrático de Historia de la Magia.

Era bizarro, y todavía… estaba la naturaleza de ese hombre. Harry pensaba, que en él no se veía nada con normalidad.

_**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**__ Esta bien, yo tengo una excusa, escribí esto en un ataque de culpa de las dos a las cinco de la mañana. –l-lloro-. Sé que es malo pero si quieren, por favor dejen un comentario, los amaré. __U-uh… Jag hoppas du inte misstycker alltför mycket hur illa det är, Thai... __Jag älskar dig?_

_Oh, sí, y la traducción suea de lo que está arriba es básicamente "La película empezará en 40 minutos. __Tómalo. __Él ha arruinado bastantes noches para mí y mi esposa". __Yo creo, mi sueco no es bueno. _

_

* * *

_(1) La autor_a_ escribió los nombres de los dragones como_ "_Welsh Greens" y "Romanian Humpbacks". Supongo que se refería al Galés Verde Común y el Longhorn Rumano; si me baso en el fandom de HP y al eldiccionario. org, tomando en ésta última, los nombres de las especies de los reptiles.

_**

* * *

Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Bien, por fin terminé esta traducción. Adoro a Inglaterra, su carácter tan tsundere, y luego de profe de Hogwarts (tengo envidia de los chicos, pero de la buena… ¡sería genial que Iggy me diera clase!).

En fin, en lo personal amé este fic, debido al apoyo que la nación le da a Harry, aunque éste no se dé cuenta de ello. He de mencionar que en cuanto a la palabra _bloody_, no sé como acomodarla, ya que al ser jerga inglesa, me es desconocida para mí.

Espero que, como a mí, les fascine esta historia. Su nombre original es "The Strange Professor", en la sección de crossover Hetalia-Harry Potter. Reviews son contestados tanto de forma privada (si dejan mail o tienen cuenta en ) o en mi profile. También estos comentarios, serán dirigidos a la autora.

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
